rolloniafandomcom-20200214-history
Rollo (continent)
Rollo is a cold continent in the far north of the Known World, not coveted for any logical reason except maybe it's abundance of trees and minerals. Throughout seven months of the year, Rollo is covered in a frigid blanket of ice and snow (not that it's native inhabitants mind), but the summers are generally nice. The continent is known above other things for housing several ancient evils, "deep under the sky and sea." It was named after Bard Rollond, the leader of the Nøryan refugee-conquerors whom discovered it. Overview "Damn this frozen wasteland, why do we fight over such a worthless land?" -Geir Ivarsson, a Huskarl of Rollonheimr As you can see from the map above, Rollo is quite limited in the biomes it houses, with most of the land being a forested grassy landscape. Infact, before recently, the entire land used to look that way (except Karnholm in the far north and Yilland in the southeast), and only with the coming of the Dis'ii has that changed. Across the central part of the land you have grassy fields and forests, and in the far east deep inside Vrollenheim, there lies great snowy tundras. In the north, just above Vorunheim (the land Centen now occupies), there lies the frozen lands of Karnholm, the home of the orcs. In the western half of the land lies the now barren plains of Hjornsheim (now occupied by Ecosians) and the rocky mountainous region known as Dagmar's Pass, which today is a dangerous territory infested by cultist bandits. Even further west of that is the seemingly infinite and treacherous swamps of Langtvatn, and in the south the forested riverlands of Alfmordir. In the east there is the now barren rocky lands of Norheimr, housing Vodenn's Summit and the statues of the Rollo-Nøryan gods. North of that lies what we know today as New Helvette, a volcanic wasteland inhabited by vile creatures, including the Dis'ii of the Old Mortis Empire. South of that, off the coast of the main land, there lies the isle-peninsula of Kelheim (what we know as Watersend), and across the mountains of that land lie the vast, unending cold deathlands we know as Yilland; inhabited by the savage and war-like people called Yills. And of course in the center we have Vorunheim, long annexed by Aelo-Burslanders and renamed Centen, which houses an excellent harbor for ships and a mineral-rich mine, along with forests growing wherever there isn't a house on top of it. Finally, there's the body of water we call Unþafrheim, or simply Unþafr's Sea, named after the Rollo-Nøryan god of the ocean. The majority of the locations of the land were named by the Nøryans, but some were named by the natives. History Main article here Rollo has a long and continuing history of warfare and bloodshed, even before the Dis'ii occupation period of history. It was theorized that the gods made this land merely for entertainment, so they could watch their children butcher each other over petty pieces of barren land. Surrounding areas Although diverse, the lands around this continent are generally considered barren deathlands, yielding nothing of value and being inhabited by savages, outcasts, and various hulking monstrosities. The lands east of Rollo are as safe as it gets, as after the borders of Vrollenheimr end, there lies vast steppes and snowy plains, inhabited only by various tribes of steppe nomads. Eventually these steppes lead into both the deserts of Ecosia and the eastern lands of Ankharia. The most dangerous it gets is tied between the lands north of Karnholm and deeper into the western swamps of Farwater. Further north, beyond Hjornsheim and Karnholm, you will find only frozen, barren, unnamed mountains. These areas are often inhabited (when they are indeed inhabited by anything at all) only by cruel and savage mountain clans of men, orcs, and goblins, as well as wild beasts such as ogres, mountain trolls, and stone ettins. In the deep swamps of Farwater, there lie vile and hostile tribes of reptilian cretin known as the Krókódílinn, whom were expelled from the areas known today as the Farwater colonies. They are unwelcoming and savage, and feast upon the flesh of their defeated enemies. They fight among themselves when not slaughtering travelers. Aside from them, the deep muddy waters also house various horrors, with tales of insects as big as a house scurrying and flying around, hostile man-eating plant beings, there are even legends of "swamp kraken" inhabiting the deepest parts of the swamp. The more superstitious believe the swamp to be the burial ground of ancient gods that were slain in battle, hence why there are so many abominable creatures skulking around it.Category:Locations